


Sleepy Time

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: But Jared doesn't know, But Jared kinda likes it, J2, M/M, Surprise nickname, little!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: heyy uhmm, so I'm kinda new here and don't really know how to send requests, so here I go.Could you write one where Jensen is very tired on set and Jared has to carry him to his trailer. Jensen accidentally calls him daddy and then just promptly falls asleep. So Jared is left wondering what just happened. p.s. they're a couple.if you don't wanna do this I get it, but if you do. Thanks a lot
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Sleepy Time

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam...Ecclesiam..."

"Cut! Seriously, Jensen. Again. Come on, you say this practically every episode."

Jensen held back the whimper in his throat as Bob yelled at him. His head was throbbing and all he wanted was a nap with his favourite blanket. It didn't help though that he still had hours left of shooting and his favourite blanket was at home.

Jensen just waited out Bob's lecture on remembering lines and managed not to cry as the girl playing a demon stared at him with a 'I can't believe he's the star' kind of look.

After Bob yelled 'action' Jensen managed to finish the exorcism and the scene well enough so they didn't have to repeat it for the sixth time, though Jared could tell his boyfriend was nearing the end of his tether.

Jared and Jensen had been dating for a while now, they had even moved in together. And after watching the love of his life almost have a break down on camera he just had to step in.

Jared went to talk to Bob and convinced him it would be best if Jensen could take a break, they changed the schedule and agreed with Misha that he should do his scenes now rather than later.

All this happened while Jensen was in wardrobe, he was just about to slip different flannel on when Jared knocked on the door and walked in. Just the sight of his boyfriend almost had Jensen breaking down again.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Jared said softly.

"Hi." Jensen replied quietly turning back around.

"Did you have some more bad dreams last night?"

For the past month, Jensen and most of the time Jared had barely got any sleep because Jensen was having nightmares. Jared asked what happened in them but Jensen never elaborated, though when Jared was woken with cries of 'no' and 'please don't leave' from his beloved it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jared heard Jensen's breath hitch and quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriends hips and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"It's okay, baby. I know you're tired, I talked to Bob. I'm gonna take you back to your trailer and you're gonna have a little sleep, okay?"

Even though Jensen knew it wasn't a question he nodded anyway, Jared ran his fingers along his hip bones and Jensen turned into his chest. His boyfriend held him tightly while he cried, when it started to taper off he picked him up with a surprised squeak from Jensen. Jared chuckled.

"I got you Sweetheart." Jared whispered in his ear as he carried Jensen to his trailer.

In no time at all Jared was laying Jensen down in his couch in his trailer.

"There,"Jared said as he lay a blanket over his boyfriend. "I bet that feels a lot better, doesn't it Sweetheart?"

"Jensen rubbed his and yawned while he nodded. Jared chuckled and sat down on the floor next to the couch so he was close to Jensen's head, he kissed his head and slightly nuzzled him.

"I'll be right here while you sleep, okay? If anything happens I'll be right here."

Jensen slightly nodded again. His eyes were already closed and Jared could tell he was just about to drop off.

"I love you, baby."

Jensen yawned.

"I love you too, Daddy."

For a moment Jared didn't realised what his boyfriend had said, or even what it meant. But when he did his back went ridged and he almost opened his mouth to question when Jensen let out a soft snore.

***

'What the fuck?'

'Well-

he-

I-

What the fuck?!'

The word 'Daddy' kept going round and round in Jared's head like a song, whether it was a good or bad song he couldn't tell.

It wasn't like the word was foreign to Jared since he became an adult, a few of his boyfriends before Jensen had called it him all the bedroom.

But just now with Jensen, there was nothing sexual at all. Not in what he did or even in how he said it. Looking at what was said subjectively, it could've easily been a conversation between a parent and a child. 

But it wasn't.

It was between two, fully grown men a in a committed relationship. And Jared didn't know what was worse: the fact that Jensen had said it, or the fact that Jared now realised that he wasn't weirded out by them. 

In fact, quite the opposite.

The thought of Jensen calling Jared that again made him feel all tingly inside.

He'd defiantly have to talk to Jensen when he woke up.

But for now, he'd just watch his baby sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short


End file.
